Reycom
Reycom (レイコム Reikomu) is one of the many demons of Konjiki no Gash!! Reycom's bookkeeper is Hosokawa and he is the demon of the blue spell book. His primary spell element is ice. Reycom is one of the very first demon Gash Bell 'and 'Kiyomaro Takamine 'meet and whose book they burn just before they learn the details behind the 'battle to decide king. Appearance Reycom is about the same size as Gash and like him, Reycom has lines extending downward from his eyes. Reycom has light blue eyes and short blue hair that's styled back and also has thick dark markings under his eyes. Reycom wears tattered and dirty clothes consisting of a blue and white top with a snowflake symbol in the center, baggy light blue pants, and a pair sneakers. He's mostly seen having a blank expression on his face. Personality Reycom for the most part is relatively silent. He's mostly seen going along with whatever Hosokawa does without question. Reycom doesn't attempt to argue or fight back whenever he's being physically abused or talked down to by Hosokawa. Despite this however, it's revealed that underneath the surface that Reycom is just as malicious and evil as Hosokawa. Reycom's desire for power overrides any concern he has in regards to how he's treated and used and doesn't seem to care about it to begin with. Reycom is purely focused on himself becoming stronger by any means necessary but he also happens to enjoy doing bad things along with Hosokawa. Synopsis Introduction Arc:''' Prior to meeting Gash and Kiyomaro, Reycom had met Hosokawa one day as he was eating the frozen fish in the warehouse he worked at. Interested in Hosokawa, he followed him and stayed with him for quite some time and eventually offers him his spell book one night when Hosokawa had just been fired from his job. From then on, Reycom assisted Hosokawa in committing various crimes and acts of violence such as injuring his former boss in a car accident and stealing money and jewelry. In the anime, Reycom and Hosokawa are first introduced stealing a car from a stranger and robbing the '''Mochinoki City '''bank holding numerous people hostage. In the manga, they were not the original bank robbers and had no involvement in this in any way. Reycom accompanies Hosokawa in the car as Hosokawa questions '''Kaneyama about the whereabouts of Gash and Kiyomaro. They eventually ambush the two as Gash and Kiyomaro were walking home. Reycom and Hosokawa engage in a brief battle with them before they're ultimately defeated as a result of Gash's second spell. Kiyomaro tries to ask if Reycom is alright after having his spell ricochet back towards him. Reycom instead however rushes to where his now burning spell book is and attempts to put out the fire but ultimately disappears along with the spell book. Clear Note Arc:' When the current condition of the demon world is revealed in the spell books of the remaining 10 teams, it can be assumed that Reycom, like the other demons, had lost his physical body and only existed as a spirit waiting to be restored by the next king. Despite having his book being burned, Reycom can still be seen along with numerous other demons lending their strength to Gash and Kiyomaro to defeat 'Clear Note. After the Battle:' While most participants in the battle to decide king write a letter back to their former partner, it's unknown if Reycom ever writes anything back to his now former partner Hosokawa. In the demon world, Reycom can be seen attending school with various other demons but he is in a class a few grades higher than Gash. Relationships 'Hosokawa: Hosokawa is Reycom's partner. The two had met by chance one day when Reycom snuck into the warehouse where Hosokawa had worked at and consumed the various frozen fish there. Reycom took interest in Hosokawa and stayed with him for some time. One night when Hosokawa was especially upset, having just lost his job, Reycom offers Hosokawa his book telling him to read from it with that feeling of anger he's experiencing. From then on, Reycom accompanied Hosokawa on various crime sprees. The two of them have an especially toxic relationship with one another. They're both open about boasting how they're using the other to their own individual advantages. Reycom is on the receiving end of any physical and verbal abuse Hosokawa lets out. He's considered as nothing more than a tool to Hosokawa and is often hit and grabbed by the hair by him. Hosokawa even throws Reycom toward's Gash's lightning attacks as a way to shied himself from it. Despite everything, Reycom doesn't seem to be personally bothered by what Hosokawa makes him endure and even seems to enjoy being with him. Reycom feels that the more crimes he commits with Hosokawa and the more evil that Hosokawa in turn becomes, his own power grows as a result. List of Battles Participated In * Vs. Gash Bell & Kiyomaro Takamine Spells Quotes * "The more he uses me, and the more bad stuff I do...The more my power grows! '''And'...the more evil he gets! I'm in this for me! See this smile? This is how I get my kicks!" (Chapter 6) Trivia * According to volume 1 of the data books, Reycom is categorized as a cool type demon. * Part of Reycom's name is derived from the kanji, 冷 (Rei), meaning cold or cool. * In the manga, Reycom is the first demon who Gash and Kiyomaro meet and whose spell book they burn. In the anime however, while Reycom was still the first spell book they burn, Reycom was the second demon they meet ''— ''the first was 'Hyde'''. Category:Characters Category:Reycom